Love Is Not Blind, It Just Understanding
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Yifan segala-galanya bagi Luhan. Saat Yifan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ia merasa separuh jiwanya terbang bersama Yifan. Namun saat Luhan mengenal Sehun, ia menemui cinta yang mampu membuatnya bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan. Apakah Sehun akan membuatnya bahagia untuk selamanya atau membuatnya hancur untuk kedua kalinya? HunHan/Genderswitch/


**LOVE IS NOT BLIND, IT JUST UNDERSTANDING**

| _Author : Han Lu _| Main Cast : _Lu Han_, _Oh Sehun_|Support Cast : _Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_|Cameo : _Zhang Yixing as Wu Yixing_| Genre : _Romance, Sad, Hurt _|Length : _Chapter_ _1 0f ?_ |

**Summary** :

_Yifan adalah segala-galanya bagi __adalah nafasnya. __Yifan__adalah belahan jiwanya. Saat __Yifan__meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, Luhan merasa separuh jiwanya telah terbang bersama __Yifan__. Namun saat Luhan mengenal __Sehun__, Luhan menemui cinta yang mampu membuatnya bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya. Separuh jiwanya yang terbang bersama __Yifan__telah dibawa kembali oleh __Sehun__._

_Apakah __Sehun__akan membuatnya bahagia untuk selamanya atau malah akan membuat Luhan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya__?_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus nan panjang sepinggang itu tengah menatap lesu pada gaun pengantin yang berada di atas ranjangnya.

_"SURPRISE." terdengar suara seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat tinggi dan__berkulit putih__,ia baru melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata gadis cantik di depannya._

_Gadis itu pun terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang penuh dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala indah menerangi gelapnya malam. Senyuman manisnya pun menghiasi wajah cantik itu seketika dan langsung berbalik menghadap sang pemuda yang berada di belakangnya._

_"Y- Yifan. " hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Ia sangat bahagia diperlakukan dengan istimewa oleh kekasih hatinya itu._

_Pemuda yang bernama Yifan itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, sebuah kotak kecil, ia membukanya dengan perlahan di depan sang gadis, terlihatlah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dengan satu mata yang berkilauan._

_"Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku Nona Lu Han?" tanya Yifan tersenyum manis._

_Sang gadis yang bernama Luhan melihat benda indah yang berkilauan di depan matanya, kemudian menatap wajah Yifan yang telah memasang wajah penuh harap. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berhambur ke dalam pelukan Yifan._

_Seketika itu juga wajah Yifan yang tadinya diam dan penuh harap kembali tersenyum bahagia mendapat jawaban yang baru saja diberikan oleh Luhan. Yifan semakin mendekatkan tubuh Luhan yang tengah memeluknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Luhan. Membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sangat erat. Mereka tertawa bahagia._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu Wu Luhan" ucap Yifan pelan di telinga Luhan._

_Oh, Yifan memanggil Luhan dengan menambahkan nama keluarganya, yaitu Wu. Terdengar manis sekali. Ia pun mengangkat Luhan yang masih memeluknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari tubuh ramping Luhan sambil sesekali mereka berputar dengan kaki Luhan yang tak menapak tanah lagi._

.

.

.

Luhan masih menatap gaun pengantin yang terletak di atas ranjang dan menyentuh renda di bagian bawahnya. Tatapannya menyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam saat melihat dan membelai gaun itu.

_"Kamu nulis apaan sih?" ucap Yifan yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Luhan._

_"Ehmmmm" Luhan merasa terganggu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yifan yang tengah berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Mau tau aja. Sudah sana. Sana Yifan." ucap Luhan menyuruh Yifan menjauh darinya._

_"Ehh." ucap Yifan saat Luhan mendorongnya sedikit kuat untuk menjauh darinya sehingga membuat Yifan hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya._

_Yifan pun mengalah dan pergi menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan memang tak akan bisa diganggu kalau sedang menulis. Ia pun memotret pemandangan disekitarnya dan membelakangi Luhan. Namun seketika itu juga ia berbalik menghadap Luhan yang tak jauh darinya, dan menekan tombol pada kameranya._

**_Klik.._**

_Luhan yang tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek kamera Yifan pun sedikit kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya._

_"Yifaaaaan!" ucap Luhan kesal, lagi-lagi Yifan mengganggunya yang sedang menulis. Luhan pun segera mengejar Yifan, berusaha mengambil kamera itu untuk menghapus fotonya. Mereka pun berlari-larian namun Yifan tetap tak memberikan kamera itu pada Luhan. Yifan malah mengangkat kamera itu ke atas lebih tinggi sehingga Luhan yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yifan sangat susah menjangkaunya._

_Akhirnya Luhan lelah dan kembali ke tempatnya semula sedangkan Yifan masih berdiri di tempat terakhirnya, membelakangi Luhan dan mencoba untuk memotret pemandangan lain di depannya. Namun ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, ia tak tau entah kenapa. Tak pernah selama ini ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya sampai seperti ini._

_"Ahh" hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Yifan saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Gumaman yang sangat pelan yang membuat Luhan mungkin tidak dapat mendengarnya. Tangannya yang tak memegang kamera pun terangkat memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit, dan tak lama ia pun jatuh._

**_Bugh..._**

_Suara ambruknya tubuh Yifan itu membuat Luhan mendonggakkan kepalanya dari buku yang beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi alasannya untuk mengacuhkan Yifan. Dan saat melihat ternyata Yifan lah yang jatuh, ia menjadi sangat panik. Ia pun meletakkan bukunya asal dan segera berlari mendekati Yifan._

_"Yifan.. Yifan, bangun Yifan." ucap Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yifan. " Yifan.. Yifan.." ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengangkat kepala Yifan dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hiks, Yifan.. Hiks, Yifan.." ucap Luhan terisak melihat Yifan telah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya._

_Yifan pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur masih terpejam. Bunyi detakan jantungnya yang terdengar lewat bantuan alat medis yang terpasang pada tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ia masih belum sadar setelah Luhan membawanya ke rumah sakit sejak tiga hari yang lalu._

_Namun hari ini Yifan membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Luhan yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Matanya sembab dan sedikit membengkak karna selalu mengeluarkan air mata dan pipinya tak pernah kering karna air mata._

_Yifan perlahan mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekatinya. Namun tanpa disangka, Luhan malah menyematkan cincin di jari manis Yifan. Ia memaksakan untuk tetap melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Yifan walau kondisi Yifan masih sangat lemah._

****_Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat melihat Luhan menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya. Ia tak mau melangsungkan pertunangan ini kalau kondisinya masih tidak memungkinkan._

****_Namun Luhan tidak peduli dengan gelengan kepala Yifan. Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka setelah menyematkan cincin itu dan mencium punggung tangan Yifan cukup lama. Kemudian ia beralih mendekat ke wajah Yifan, wajah yang sangat pucat itu. Menatap mata indah Yifan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dan beralih menatap bibir Yifan yang sangat pucat, tak berwarna merah muda lagi seperti biasanya._

**_Chu.._**

_Luhan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yifan. Mencium bibir Yifan dengan penuh perasaan cinta yang amat dalam. Yifan berusaha membalas ciuman Luhan, namun..._

**_Tiiiiiiiitttttt..._**

_Suara alat medis yang terpasang untuk mengetahui detakan jantung Yifan pun terdengar tak berirama, pertanda bahwa jantung itu telah berhenti berdetak._

_Luhan yang mendengar suara alat medis itu pun langsung melihat wajah Yifan dan matanya telah tertutup. Ia kembali menangis terisak di sela ciumannya._

_Yifan telah pergi meninggalkannya._

_Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk di tepi danau. Wajahnya lesu, pucat, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik itu. Malah wajah cantik itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Ia memegang sebuah buku diary yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, terutama saat ia berada di danau ini. Tempat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menulis lembar demi lembar, halaman demi halaman pada buku diarynya, dengan sebuah nama yang selalu ada di hatinya sampai kapanpun.

_Yifan..._

_Yifan..._

_Yifan..._

Tak ada kata-kata lain selain nama itu yang tertulis di buku diary miliknya.

**_Brummm.. Brummm.._**

Namun kegiatan rutinnya yang sedang meratapi nasib sambil menulis nama _'Yifan' _seketika itu juga terhenti saat mendengar suara mesin sebuah motor yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Suara mesin motor itu amat sangat keras, membuatnya sangat terganggu dari kegiatan rutinnya itu.

Luhan pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, ingin melihat siapa yang mengendarai motor dengan suara mesin yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya.

Luhan sangat kesal melihat pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu. Namun ia tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas karna jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Ia hanya mengenali suara mesin motor yang berwarna hijau itu.

Ingin sekali Luhan menghampiri pemuda itu dan memakinya, karna telah menganggu orang lain dengan suara mesin motor yang dapat merusak gendang telinga. Namun apa hendak di kata, jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan motor itu pun telah berlalu meninggalkan danau itu menjauh.

"Huh!" hanya kata itu yang dapat Luhan ucapkan seiring dengan perginya pemuda yang mengendarai motor bersuara sangat mengganggu itu.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang telah berjalan di tengah keramaian, ingin membeli sebuah buku dan buah strawberry kesukaan Yifan.

Namun saat Luhan ingin memasuki toko buku langganannya selama setahun ini, ia melihat sebuah motor gede berwarna hijau yang tak asing lagi baginya, tengah terparkir di depan toko buku itu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Namun ia hanya melihatnya beberapa saat dan berlalu memasuki toko buku langganannya.

Luhan memilih buku yang memang sedang ia cari dan segera membayarnya. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju toko buah yang berada tepat di sebelah toko buku itu.

"Paman, ada strawberry gak?" tanya Luhan pada penjual buah yang tengah berada di depan tokonya, sedang menata beberapa buah yang memang sengaja di pajang di depan toko.

"Ada di dalam, silahkan masuk" ucap penjual buah mempersilahkan Luhan untuk memasuki tokonya.

Luhan memasuki toko buah untuk memilih strawberry yang akan ia beli, namun sebelumnya ia meletakkan _paper bag_ yang berisi buku yang baru ia beli tadi di atas meja kecil di depan toko buah itu.

"Apelnya baru tidak?" ucap seorang pemuda pada penjual buah itu dan meletakkan _paper bag_ yang sama di samping _paper bag_ milik Luhan.

"Baru saja datang hari ini" ucap penjual buah ramah.

"Ok, aku beli." ucap pemuda itu antusias.

Penjual buah pun membungkus apel untuk pemuda itu, pemuda itu membayarnya. Kemudian segera pergi dari toko buah itu dan tak lupa mengambil _paper bag_ yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja kecil sambil memakan salah satu apel yang baru ia beli.

Pemuda itu berlalu menuju ke tempat terparkirnya motor gedenya yang berwarna hijau dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

**_Bruuumm Bruuummm…_**

Tak lama terdengarlah suara mesin motor yang sangat menggelegar. Suara itu membuat Luhan yang tengah memilih buah strawberry pun berjalan ke depan toko. Ia sangat mengenal suara mesin motor itu. Saat telah berada di depan toko, ia melihat motor gede berwarna hijau yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan pun berlalu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengendarainya, namun ia tetap tidak dapat melihat rupa pemuda yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya dengan suara mesin motor gedenya itu.

"Ishhh, motor siapa sih paman? Berisik sekali." ucap Luhan sambil memegang sekeranjang kecil buah strawberry.

"Gak tau juga nona, tapi dia sering belanja disini juga." jawab penjual buah.

Luhan pun mendengus kesal. "Bilangin paman, suruh benerin suara motornya. Memang dia aja yang punya telinga." ucap Luhan kesal sambil menyerahkan uang sesuai dengan harga strawberry itu. Kemudian ia berlalu dari toko itu dan tak lupa membawa _paper bag_ miliknya yang terletak di atas meja kecil.

"Iya, makasih nona" ucap penjual buah itu menanggapi kekesalan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan pun berlalu menuju villa milik keluarganya. Sudah satu tahun ini ia meninggalkan mama dan papanya di Beijing, kota kelahirannya dan menempati villa keluarganya yang terletak di Kota Seoul. Sesampai di halaman villa, ia melihat sepupunya sedang menyiram bunga. Namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ia masih kesal dengan pemuda yang mengganggunya dengan suara mesin motornya itu.

"Dari mana?" tanya sang sepupu dengan ramah tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Biasa" jawab Luhan singkat dengan nada yang tak enak didengar.

"Lagi kesal?" tanya sang sepupu lagi, yang sepertinya sangat mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan Luhan saat melihat sikap anehnya.

"Lagi sakit perut. Ketemu laki-laki, motornya berisik." ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan acuh tanpa melihat sang sepupu yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sang sepupu yang bernama Baekhyun pun heran dan melihat Luhan berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah yang sangat masam menuju villa tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun. Ia pun segera mengejar Luhan.

.

.

.

"Itu honor tulisanmu Lu." ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berdua telah berada di dalam villa. Namun Luhan tak peduli, ia dengan cepat meletakkan tasnya dan beberapa _paper bag_ yang ia bawa di atas meja tempat terletaknya uang itu dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Beli strawberry tapi jarang dimakan. Honor dibiarin gitu aja. Maunya apa sih?" lanjut Baekhyun sedikit kesal melihat tingkat Luhan yang sangat aneh setahun terakhir ini.

"Yifan suka strawberry" sahut Luhan memegang segelas coklat dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Hahh! Kalau pergi ajak-ajak donk. Bosan kan aku sendirian disini." ucap Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar sambil menyusun beberapa kartu di atas meja sehingga membentuk kerucut.

"Aku lagi pengen sendiri" sahut Luhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Pulang yuk" ajak Baekhyun. "Mau sampai kapan kamu nyepi disini? Udah hampir setahun kamu ngebuang diri disini. Semua kamu tinggalin, teman, kuliah bahkan orang tuamu juga kamu tinggalin. Tiap hari kerjanya nangis aja, gak capek apa nangis berbulan-bulan? Sehebat apa sih Wu Yifan sampe seorang Lu Han segitu patah hatinya." cerocos Baekhyun yang sangat bosan melihat sikap sepupunya itu. Namun sejenak ia tersadar kalau perkataannya yang menyinggung nama 'Yifan' akan membuat sepupunya itu marah.

"KAMU KALAU MAU PULANG, PULANG AJA! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA YIFAN!" ucap Luhan marah dan meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang di sebuah meja, kemudian ia berjalan ke balkon villa dan menangis terisak-isak mengenang Yifan-nya lagi.

"Uhh" ucap Baekhyun tak enak karna telah membuat Luhan menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain pemuda yang bermotor gede, berwarna hijau yang memiliki suara mesin yang sangat keras itu pun tiba di villa keluarga temannya.

"Beli buku lagi Sehun?" ucap seorang pemuda lain yang tengah membuka sebotol minuman dingin.

Pemuda yang bernama Sehun pun meletakkan _paper bag_ yang berisi bukunya di atas meja.

"Perasaan sejak Kyungsoo ninggalin kamu," ucap temannya terhenti sejenak. "emm maksud aku-" lanjut temannya lagi yang tersadar kalau perkataannya yang menyinggung nama 'Kyungsoo' akan membuat Sehun mengingat masa lalunya, yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Sehun pun terdiam dan langsung menatap temannya yang bernama Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol menyinggungnya dengan menyebutkan nama 'Kyungsoo' lagi. Ia sesaat teringat lagi pada Kyungsoo, seorang gadis yang mengisi hatinya namun sayangnya telah meninggalkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kalau aku begini, bukan karna Kyungsoo ninggalin aku. Kalau sekarang aku lebih suka baca buku dibanding keluyuran kayak dulu, ya... itu tandanya lebih dewasa aja. Ngerti kamu Yeol?" ucap Sehun sambil merebut sebotol minuman dingin dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Emm-" ucap Chanyeol saat menyadari minuman dinginnya telah direbut oleh Sehun.

"Sekarang kamu diam dan aku mau santai sambil baca buku dulu" ucap Sehun yang masih memegang botol minuman dingin yang baru ia rebut dari Chanyeol, dan menunjukkan _paper bag_ yang berisi buku yang baru ia beli kemudian mengeluarkan buku itu dari dalam _paper bag_.

Mata Chanyeol pun teralih pada buku yang baru saja Sehun beli, ia mengamati buku itu dengan raut wajah yang bingung dan akhirnya tertawa keras saat membaca judul buku itu.

Sehun yang mendengar tawa keras dari Chanyeol pun menatapnya yang sedang melihat buku yang baru ia beli. Tatapan Sehun pun beralih pada buku itu, ia heran kenapa Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat bukunya.

_Apa Chanyeol sudah gila? Masa hanya melihat sebuah buku aja malah seperti itu reaksinya._

Namun ternyata ia mengetahui hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa, saat dengan jelas ia membaca judul buku yang baru ia beli. Ia pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, agar Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya yang sedang mempermalukannya karna membeli sebuah buku yang berjudul _'Tanda-tanda Mengetahui Nyeri Haid' _padahal seingatnya ia tadi tidak membeli buku ini.

_Pasti tertukar..!_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

.

diTunggu ReviewNya ya ^^


End file.
